


Aliens and Kisses

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "I want some fanfic about Minty which Monty is alien from space.I know this sound stupid ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens and Kisses

Crossing his arms Miller looks at the person in front (Could he even call him a human?) This morning when he had woken up, Miller had not planned on finding a runaway alien but it seemed like the universe had different plans for him, because as of 4;37pm on Wednesday, June 13th there was a real life alien sitting in front of him. An alien that didn’t look anything like an alien.

“What does that do?”

Miller lets out a sigh before saying, “It keeps our food cold. It’s called a refrigerator. Now how exactly did you come to Earth?”

The boy in front of him (he said his name was Monty) who was supposedly an alien smiles up at him eyes blinking cutely as he says, “A spaceship! You saw it fall didn’t you?”

Miller nods slowly, biting down his lip thoughtfully as he continues to look at Monty. He couldn’t seem to grasp the concept that there was an alien race that looked exactly humans.

“Is that how you normally look?”

“Nope, I had to use a disguise to make sure I blended in with the humans. Normally I have blue skin and tattoos all over my body.”

Shocked the only word Miller can manage is, “Really?”

Monty bursts into giggles, shaking his head rapidly. For the first time since Miller had found the alien spaceship a smile stretches across his face as he continues to watch Monty stare around his apartment curiously.

“What are you even doing here?”

“Recon. I’m supposed to report back to my people every couple of days to tell them what I’ve learned about Earth.”

Miller’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to figure out exactly why this alien race was coming now. What were they going to do with this information?

“But why? Do you guys want to live here? Is there something wrong with your home?”

Monty lets out a another chuckle, hair flying as he shakes his head yet again. (Miller doesn’t miss the way his heart skips a beat at the sound.)

“Oh no, we’re just doing research. This is the third planet I’ve been to this month. We are just documenting the whole galaxy.”

At this sudden information Miller’s eyes widen and he has to lean against the counter for support, not knowing how to handle all of this new that was being thrown at him. Finding an alien was definitely what it was all cracked up to be.

Rubbing his head tiredly Miller lets out another sigh before saying, “So what you’re saying is you just need a place to stay for a couple of days while you do your research?”

“Yup I just need to be with you 24/7 so I can observe your human life and send my findings back to my home.”

Miller looks skyward, silently questioning which entity thought it was smart to send him an alien but with another sigh he just says, “Okay, that’s fine. I hope you’re ready for this.”

“It shouldn’t be that hard. Previously I was on a planet made completely of fire. Now that was difficult.”

Miller shakes his head, looking at Monty with a wry smile on his face. This was definitely going to be a long week. It was certainly going to be interesting living with an alien.

What the hell was he going to tell his friends?

* * *

Monty had been living with Miller for 4 days now and to say it had been exhausting was a bit of an understatement. Miller was luckily able to bring Monty with him to work since he worked at a cafe. It was actually the perfect setup for the two of them.

Miller could work in peace while Monty was perfectly able to observe anything and everything. He occasionally made notes in a notebook Miller had given him but for the most part Monty watched everything with wide eyes, that reminded Miller of an owl. An insanely cute owl.

“So you still haven’t told us who he is.”

Miller spins around, facing his coworkers/friends who were all staring at him with the same expression on their face. They all wanted to know who exactly this mystery dude was that Miller kept bringing in.

Letting out a sigh, Miller runs a hand through his hair before eventually saying, “He’s a friend who’s staying with me for a week or so.”

Bellamy who had brought up the subject arches an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest as he says, “Just a friend you say? If he was just a friend you wouldn’t be making moony eyes at him every five minutes.”

Miller growls, narrowing his eyes at Bellamy who only smirks raising his hands in a look of inoncence. Clarke butts in saying, “He’s right Miller. I don’t think he’s just a friend.”

Turning his hard gaze to Clarke Miller mutters, “Well that’s what he is so drop it.”

At that moment Monty comes bounding up to the counter, a bright look in his eyes as he calls out, “Nathan! (everyone immediately turns to one another mouthing ‘Nathan?’) There’s something I must try! Come here.”

Miller smiles softly at the sight of the other boy looking so happy. He throws one last look over at his friends, warning them not to say anything before coming out from behind the counter to stand in front of Monty.

Without warning Monty leans forward pressing his lips against Miller’s. Shocked the other boy stands ramrod straight not knowing what to do exactly, but eventually he relaxes and his hands float down to rest on Monty’s hips before he starts kissing back.

Miller is the first to pull away and he just stares at Monty, pink staining his cheeks.

“What was that?”

“I saw a few people doing it around here and outside. I wanted to try it.”

Letting out a breath through his nose Miller closes his eyes willing the heavens above to give him the strength to endure explaining what kissing was to Monty and how he wasn’t allowed to do it with just anyone. (also how the hell was he so good at it)

“Monty kissing is for people who are in a relationship. They only do it when they love one another. You can’t just go around kissing anybody.”

Monty cocks his head looking like an adorably confused puppy before saying, “I don’t want do it with just anyone. I want to do it with you.”

Miller’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn a dark red as he tries to figure out what to say. Monty continues to stare at him with those big eyes and before Miller knows it he’s blurted out softly, “You’re an alien Monty who travels around the galaxy. I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

Miller’s heart twinges slightly at his words but he knows it’s true. There was no future for him and Monty. No future at all. Monty looks thoughtful for a second before he looks up at Miller, his eyes filled with hope.

“I could visit every month. We could make it work.”

Miller looks down at Monty and he can’t help it. He knows this wasn’t going to work out in the end but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to at least try. Monty was definitely worth it all.

And so he bends down pressing a soft kiss to Monty’s lips before whispering, “Okay, we can try.”

Monty’s answering grin is beautiful and Miller can’t help but smile back. He watches as Monty bounces back over to his seat by the window, pulling his notebook close as he continued to watch the people outside.

Miller shakes his head, wondering just how he got tangled up with an alien and marveling over the fact that he was so damn happy about it. As he walks back behind the counter his friends stare at him, knowing grins on their faces.

“Just a friend huh?”

Miller mutters, “Shut up.” And they all laugh before turning back to do their jobs. Miller looks back over at Monty a smile on his face as he thought about a future with his adorable little alien.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
